una nueva historia
by LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2
Summary: en el día que naruto se iba a entrenar con jiraya por dos años una persona llega a la aldea de konoha, una persona que había sido desterrado vuelve después de mucho tiempo. (asi se llama el finc pero cuando tenga un mejor nombre lo cambio)


**Bueno este finc seme ocurrido un día que estaba aburrido y se me ocurrido que pasaría si hinata tuviera un hermano pero hubiera sido desterrado de konoha antes de conocerlo pero vuelve el día cuando naruto se va a entrenar por dos años.**

**Aviso: este finc no es un crossover, pero habrá unas cosas de onepiece como el Haki, el sombrero de paja de luffy y otras cosas.**

**{**Hola**}** dialogo del personaje

{Hola} pensamiento del personaje

_**RASSENGAN**_jutsu

**(bla,bla,bla)** nota del autor

**Capitulo 1: Hanato hyuga**

**RESUMEN: en el día que naruto se iba a entrenar con jiraya por dos años una persona llega a la aldea de konoha, una persona que había sido desterrado vuelve después de mucho tiempo**

Han pasado un mes desde que sasuke uchiha había abandonado la aldea de la hojas, las cosas no han ido igual para un rubio hiperactivo desde que se fue el uchiha, a intentado lo imposible para encontrar alguna pista para encontrar al uchiha pero no hallaba nada como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado pero un día su maestro jiraya o como él le llamaba ero-sennin le dijo se irían a entrenar por dos años el rubio acepto debía hacerse más fuerte para hacer que sasuke volviera a la aldea.

Naruto iba caminando por la gran calle de konoha dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de la aldea estaba emocionado por entrenar con ero-sennin, cuando llego vio a ero-sennin pero también había alguien una chica de su edad de pelo azul oscuro con una sudadera de color beige y un pantalón azul vio que era hinata la chica que se desmayaba cuando él estaba cerca se apresuro a llegar y cuando llego hinata empezaba a ponerse roja.

Naruto: **{**hinata que haces aquí**}** pregunto naruto a hinata que se le bajo un poco lo rojo.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa para poder responder pero saco fuerzas para hablar **{**vi vi vi vine a a des pe despedirme**}** tartamudeo casi toda la frase.

Naruto empezó a sonreír **{**enserio que detalle, bueno adiós hinata es que se nos hace tarde y debo hacerme más fuerte para traer a sasuke de vuelta y convertirme en hokage**}** dijo naruto empezando a caminar hasta la puerta siguiendo a jiraya, volteo y levanto su mano **{**ADIOS**}** movió su mano en forma de despedida para hinata, hinata muy avergonzada hizo lo mismo hasta perder a naruto y jiraya de vista, luego empezó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

**(Afuera de la aldea)**

Naruto y jiraya iban caminando y a su lado paso una persona con una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo y un sombrero de paja con una cinta azul alrededor del sombrero **(como el sombrero de paja de luffy solo que en vez de la cinta roja esta es de color azul)** haciendo que la sombra del sombrero cubriera algo de su rostro cuando estaba unos metros de llegar se detuvo para ver la entrada **{**al fin llego el día**}** pensó la persona antes de seguir caminando cuando estaba en la puerta los guardias se acercaron a el pero cuando lo iban a tocar una onda invisible se esparció haciendo que los guardias cayeran inconscientes el sujeto se metió a la aldea sin ningún otro problema.

**(En otra parte)**

Hinata iba caminando por los pasillos del clan hyuga hasta llegar al dojo donde está su primo neji, **{**hinata-sama lista para el entrenamiento**}** dijo neji a su prima, **{**si neji-neesan**}** dijo poniéndose en la pose de pelea del clan.

**(En otra parte)**

el desconocido iba caminando hasta llegar a la torre hokage, el desconocido iba caminando evitando cualquier shinobi hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina del hokage toco un par de veces hasta escucha un "pase" el desconocido entro pero tsunade no lo vio ya que estaba muy ocupada en unos documentos, **{**tsunade-sama ha pasado tiempo**}** dijo el sujeto llamando la atención de tsunade, la mujer al ver al sujeto se puso seria al ver al desconocido, el sujeto noto eso y se quito el sombrero de paja, tsunade se sorprendió y sonrió **{**a pasado mucho... hanato**}**

**(Mas tarde)**

el de nombre hanato iba caminando pensando en cómo decir a su hermana que tiene un hermano mayor que fue desterrado y que nunca conoció, salió de sus pensamientos cuando pudo ver la puerta del complejo de los hyuga los guardias vieron al sujeto cuando iban a atacar el sujeto se movió a una gran velocidad golpeando a los guardias dejándolos inconscientes, el desconocido se adentro al barrio del clan todos los hyugas miraban al desconocido con intención de intimidarlo pero parecia no afectarle, el tipo se quito su sombrero de paja y la capa, todos miraban impresionaros por lo que veían, un chico de 26 años de edad, pelo negro azulado alborotado y con un mechón de pelo en cada lado de su rostro **(como hinata),** ojos color perla, piel pálida su rostro no tenía ninguna imperfección, llevaba una chamarra de color blanco con negro **(la chamarra de hinata en el shippuden solo que en las partes purpuras son de color negro)** unos pantalones de color negro y unas chanclas de color negro **{**donde esta hiashi**}** pregunto el hombres con un tono serio, uno de los hyuga miraba muy sorprendido al sujeto **{**HA HA HANATO-SAMA**}** grito casi todo el clan hyuga al ver al ex heredero del clan hyuga, **{**lo voy a volver a preguntar donde esta mi padre**}** dijo en un tono muy serio, un hyuga le dijo que le siguiera.

**(En el dojo)**

Hinata seguía entrenando con neji en el dojo, en la entrada en la mansión se abrió dando paso al hyuga y a hanato cuando iban al despacho de hiashi pasaron por el dojo y hanato vio a la persona que solo la había visto cuando apenas era una bebe, cuando supo que su madre estaba embarazada se sentía feliz de saber que tendría una hermana pero él fue desterrado de konoha unos días después de que su madre dio a luz. Por suerte pudo ver por última vez a hinata antes de irse de la caminando hasta llegar al despacho del líder del clan hyuga. el hyuga que le guio entro al despacho de hiashi, **{**hiashi-sama alguien quiere hablar con usted**}** dijo el hyuga a hiashi, **{**has que pase**}** dijo hiashiͺ el hyuga salió para dejarle paso a la persona que no había visto en años, **{**pero que haces aquí hanato no se suponía que estabas desterrado de la aldea**}** dijo hiashi mirando a hanato con seriedad, **{**no te preocupes, antes de venir aquí fui con tsunade a explicarle de mi regreso, no te preocupes no me vine a quedar solo vine por una cosa muy importante**}** dijo hanato muy serio, **{**y cuál es tu motivo de hayas vuelto**}** pregunto hiashi temiendo lo peor , **{**vine a llevarme a hinata**}**dijo hanato como si nada provocando el enojo de hiashi, **{**tu no tienes ese derecho**}** grito hiashi con enojo sin darse cuenta que llamo la atención de tres personas. **(Hinata, neji y hanabi que se les había unido para entrenar)**

Los tres hyugas se acercaron al despacho de hiashi sin hacer ruido y cuando estaban cerca escuchaban la conversación.

**{**de hecho si tengo el derecho de llevármela**}** dijo hanato saco un papel doblado y dándoselo a hiashi, **{**este documento está firmado por la actual hokage, ahora tengo el derecho de llevármela por tres años**}** dijo hanato con una sonrisa triunfante, hiashi se le apareció una vena en la cabeza por la ira **{**tu quien te crees para venir aquí y pedir la eso de mis hijas**}**grito hiashi a hanato, **{**no me creo hiashi, soy el hermano mayor de mis hermanas y yo se que todos estos años has estado maltratando a hinata desde que mama murió**y no solo eso****}** grito hanato con todas sus fuerzas.

afuera del despacho hanabi y hinata estaban llorando, no era posible que tuvieran un hermano mayor que nunca habían conocido, neji estaba sorprendido como podía tener un primo aun mayor que él, hinata iba a hacer algo pero hanabi fue mas rápido y abrió la puerta del despacho con fuerza llamando la atención de los dos adulto **{**en verdad**}** dijo hanabi con lagrimas en los ojos **{**de verdad eres nuestro hermano**}** dijo hanabi llorando, hanato parecía confundido {ella debe ser mi hermana hanabi} pensó hanato para sí mismo luego vio a la puerta para ver que hinata en la puesta del despacho y vio al sujeto que se decía que era su hermano, hanabi empezó a correr y abraso a hanato **{**no puedo creerlo, en verdad eres nuestro hermano**}** dijo hanabi a hanato, hanato solo le abrazo luego vio a hinata que se estaba cubriendo con neji, hanato solo sonrió hizo a un lado a hanabi y extendió sus brazos dándole entender que le diera un abrazo, hinata no pudo contenerse y fue a abrasar a hanato, hanabi también se unió al abrazo de sus hermanos, hanato se separo del abrazo y volteo a ver a hiashi **{**bueno hiashi-san me despido, hinata la espero en la puerta de konoha la hokage ya sabe que te vas conmigo, ve a empacar**}** dijo hanato saliendo del despacho del clan. hinata seguía mirando donde se había ido su hermano, hanabi volteo para ver a hiashi, **{**padre porque no nos dijiste que teníamos un hermano mayor**}** pregunto hanabi con ira, hiashi solo suspiro y miro a hinata **{**será mejor que vayas a empacar no dejes esperando a hanato**}** dijo hiashi a hinata, ella a sitio con la cabeza y se fue del lugar, hanabi mido fijamente a hiashi por un rato, **{**hanabi no les dije porque ustedes no lo tomarían bien, hanato fue desterrado de konoha**}** dijo hiashi mirando a hanabi que estaba sorprendida, **{**QUE, pero si es un renegado entonces que hace aquí**}** pregunto hanabi a hiashi, **{**no hanabi aun que el este en el libro bingo el no es un asesino**}** dijo hiashi levantándose de su silla y mirando hacia una ventana **{**el salió como su madre, pero se esfuerza como yo**}** dijo hiashi, **{**yo no hice un buen trabajo como padre pero espero que hanato sea algo mejor que yo**}** dijo hiashi, **{**entonces, porque le gritaste a mi hermano por que se iba a llevar a hinata, si querías que se la llevada**}** pregunto hanabi, **{**porque mi orgullo es más fuerte que mi razón**}** dijo hiashi derramando una lagrima.

**(En el cuarto de hinata)**

Hinata estaba empacando sus cosas para irse con su hermano, aun que no lo admitía estaba emocionada y feliz pero estaba algo desconfiada de la persona que decía que era su hermano mayor.

Se puso su mochila y se fue a la salida de la mansión, una vez que iba a salir vio en la puerta a neji y hanabi **{**neji-niisan, hanabi que hacen aquí**}** pregunto hinata a ambos hyuga, **{**venimos a despedirnos tontita después de todo te vas por dos años**} **dijo hanabi acercándose a su hermana dándole un abrazo cuando se separaron del abrazo hinata miro a neji que estaba algo triste, **{**no te preocupes neji-niisan, volveré y cuando vuelva me gustaría saber que tan fuerte te has hecho**}** dijo hinata mirando al genio hyuga. **{**Si hinata-sama**}** dijo neji luego hinata le abrazo y el correspondió cuando se separaron hinata siguió su camino a la salida de konoha.

**(En la puerta de konoha)**

Ahí estaba hanato prado en medio con los ojos cerrados parecía que estaba meditando, cuando sintió la presencia de la persona que estaba esperando abrió los ojos para ver a hinata acercándose a él, **{**no tardaste mucho si que eres rápida bueno seda mejor irnos**}** dijo hanato empezando a caminar seguido de hinata **{**y hinata**}** dijo hanato llamando la atención de la princesa hyuga, **{**estoy feliz de volverte a verte**}** dijo hanato con una sonrisa triste, hinata no sabía de lo que estaba hablando pero antes de decir algo le llego a la mente la imagen de un chico de cabello azul oscuro alborotado y parecía más joven, hinata sonrió **{**a mi también hermano**}** dijo hinata sorprendiendo a hanato, **{**hinata me llamo hanato**}** dijo hanato mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa, **{**que bonito nombre**}** dijo hinata a hanato, **{**gracias**} **fue todo lo que dijo hanato.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no.**

**Bueno me despido soy luffy uzumaki v.2 y nos leeremos luego.**


End file.
